Thoughts and Revelations
by thatoneguynooneknows
Summary: Kazumin thinks about his current life and tells Megumin the truth of his origin. Minor cursing.


**AN: Hello! So here is the most updated version of this story. For those who starting to read this story, I had a bunch of grammar mistake, i still think I do, but I am not really good at catching them. Though I can't say I caught all the mistakes, I was able to find some of them and change a few dialogue and lines. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Konosuba**

* * *

**Part 1**

**Kazuma Pov:**

Sometimes I wonder if staying in this world is worth it. Don't get me wrong, I LOVED every moment being here.

"WHO I AM KIDDING! THIS WORLD IS NOTHING BUT COMPLETE CHAOS!" I yelled out to no one in particular. I was currently taking a morning stroll around Axel.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN! PEOPLE ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" I heard one of the neighbors yell.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

Now you're wondering why a shut-in neet like me is taking a morning stroll instead of being inside his comfort zone. Well I am just trying to clear my mind about my life. It has really been a year, I believe, since I died in Japan. Despite my life in Japan wasn't going anywhere, I do miss my home country. I miss my parents and my little brother. Sometimes I do wish I could see them one last time. Maybe not. I don't want them to know that their eldest son is a local scum.

Anyway, I walked towards the local park. The scenery will give me a clear mind or at least soothe it. I sat down on one of the empty benches and looked towards the scenery in front of me.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered. It really is. The nearby pond and the trees gave me a calm feeling, especially during the sunrise. It times like this I am grateful for this wonderful. Maybe not to grateful. It sucks sometimes because are complete idiots. Where to begin with them.

**Aqua, aka the useless goddess.**

Where to begin..she is an annoying spoiled bitch. All she does is whine or gets into a lot of debt. She tends to waste her skill points on useless party tricks. She is also an alcoholic and blames anyone if her 'precious' wine is empty. I could go on, but that will just be a complete waste of my time. Geez, for a goddess she is not very god-like. I'll admit, she does have her moments and I won't deny that I care for her like a sister, not that I will admit that to her or else she will just tease me about it. Do I regret bringing her with me? Not really. Back then I did regret it because she was a useless cheat item that kept getting us in trouble, but now… I guess I am happy she is with us. Like I said I will never EVER tell her this.

**Darkness, aka the perverted masochist**

Another useless party member. I'll admit she has the body type I like but her personality ruins it for me. She can't hit a damn thing! Even if the enemy is literally in front of her. Not only that, she'll jump in front of an attack just to please herself. Sometimes I don't know if I should be sorry for her or the enemy. For example, the dullahan Beldia. She literally creeped the guy out and he was already a pervert as it is. I never seen a 'final boss' character gets so freaked out by what Darkness said. How did her father let her own daughter get like that? But...I'll also admit Darkness is pretty useful at times. She is able to provide moral support to her comrades and it helps that her status as a noble helps us out in tight spots, even though she hates abusing her power, she still did it for us.

It makes me feel guilty sometimes that I end up teasing her a lot. Especially about the lewd thing that happens between us, but I am wary of her still. After all, she did tried to rape me, even though she no idea had to. For someone who gets off by pain and humiliation, she is very innocent when it comes to the actual thing. Do I regret letting her join the party. Sometimes I do. She more useless then the useless goddess herself. Well they both the same I guess. Both have their ups and downs...mostly downs. Either way I wouldn't want Darkness to leave the party. I have gotten so used to her being with us that it would be weird without her. Especially after that whole forced marriage fiasco with Alderp. Anyway, on to the next one.

**Megumin, aka screw-loose loli**

Where to begin with this one...at first I thought it was cool to have her join the party since she an Archwizard, until I found out she only knows one spell. Depending on how you see it, it could be useful or useless. Her explosion could only be used once as it requires a lot of mana and time to chant it. Not only that, she'll collapse after using it due to mana loss, leaving her vulnerable.

She refuses to learn any spells when I met her and even blackmailed me into letting her join the party. Sometimes she is too much to handle, but at least she has the most common sense out of the rest of my party members. I guess shouldn't complain since she gave me her adventurers card, asking me to pick any advanced spells since she wanted to be more useful for the party.

To be honest, I was hesitant. When I looked into her eyes, it seems she was having an inner-conflict. I knew she didn't want to learn them. It wouldn't be Megumin if she learned other spells. Despite me wanting to have a more useful mage, I didn't have the guts to do it. Megumin. My heart beats fast when I think about her. She confessed her feelings to me and I feel guilty because I never told her my feelings for her.

I admit at first that I said I love her because I was inexperienced on the whole 'love' concept. What did you expect. I was a virgin after all. But now I really do love her. I love her smile, I love the way her beautiful crimson eyes glowed when she gets excited. I love her chunibyo personality. Everything about Megumin seems perfect to me. Wow, when did I became one of those shitty anime protagonists that only say perfect thing about their girlfriend.

Anyway, I feel bad that she fell for a shitty guy like me. Couldn't she find a guy who wouldn't get into female temptation so easily, but in a way I'm glad she loves me. She really makes me happy at times, even when she blue-balling me. She may not have the body type I'm into, but doesn't mean she isn't great. Even though her personality could be awful at times.

Great when I did became old and started reminiscing on life. Hell! I'm at park for peeps sake. Time to go back home.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Megumin Pov:**

I woke up early to start cooking breakfast. It shouldn't take long as it's only Kazuma, Aqua, and I. Darkness when back home for her monthly visit as I called it. As I was cooking the eggs I heard someone open the kitchen door.

"Oh! Megumin I didn't know you were up already," Kazuma said behind. I could hear him walking to fridge, probably to get something to drink.

"Well someone needed to start on breakfast and I am the best cook here! So it is natural that I'll be doing it," I said, confident in my cooking skills.

"Whatever you say loli-HEY! Watch where you throw that!" I threw a wooden spoon at him for the loli comment, I'm fifteen already, I'm past the Loli stage.

"Hmph! Then don't call me loli, Scumzuma," I said while focusing on the food I'm currently making. I could hear him grumble, probably from the scumzuma comment.

"Whatever! Let me know when breakfast is ready!" He yelled out. I'm guessing he left the kitchen already.

Now that I think about it, he is awake right now. It's weird since he doesn't wake up until noon. I wonder why he's up so early. I probably shouldn't think much of it. I'm just happy that he decided to wake up early today.

I actually wanted to talk to him about our relationship. I guess I just wanted to ask him if I could be his girlfriend. Knowing him, he probably assume I am, not that I mind. Even though I did tell him we'll just be in a relationship between 'friends and lovers'. He might have been confused about what I meant, even I am confused about it. I also want to ask him about his home country. I don't know why, but I'm starting to get a feeling he is lying about Japan being a faraway country.

Well breakfast is ready. I went to get a plate and wrapped it around foil. It was for Aqua since she wakes up late.

"OI! Kazuma! Breakfast is ready"! I yelled out to him. I started to put our serving onto both plates.

I turned around and saw Kazuma sitting down, reading the newspaper. I smiled at him and put his plate in front of him.

"It smells good Megumin!" Kazuma exclaimed. Of course it does. I made it after all. I made an omelet with a side of sausage links. I saw Kazuma take a bite of the sausage and saw his eyes lit up.

"This delicious Megumin! You really are a great cook!" I blushed at his praise.

"Of course I am! I am Megumin of the Crimson Demons! Axel's number one top chef that wields the advanced cooking skills!" I exclaimed and did my awesome pose that I am so proud of.

"Well I can't really complain since it really was good. The omelet is very delicious and seasoning you use made it more tastier and the sausage links are juicy as well. I'll give this meal four out of five stars," Kazuma said acting like he was a food critic. I giggled at his response. I soon dig in into my own food. I really am an amazing cook.

I looked up to see Kazuma still reading the newspaper and eating at the same time. I wish it was like this more often. I'll get up and make breakfast for Kazuma and I. He'll come down to wish me a good morning and kiss me on the cheek as we'll chat about our plans for today.

Wow this seems like husband and wife situation. I could feel my face getting red from just the thought of it. I mean we barely started dating, but it feels natural to me. I kept help but feel giddy at the thought of it. Of course I'm not going to jump to marriage so soon, but the thought of spending our time together like this just makes my heart flutter.

"Hey is something wrong?" I heard him ask.

"No-Nope! Everything is fine!" I said to quickly. I can't let him know what I am thinking or else he'll start getting the wrong idea and knowing him he will definitely get the wrong idea.

"Hey Kazuma…" I started, "I was wondering if we could talk about our relationship…" I finished as I gave him a serious look.

**Kazuma Pov**

Crap! Did I do something wrong? Is she gonna break up with me? Why is she giving me that serious look?

"Uh s-sure," I stuttered.

"Relax Kazuma. I'm not gonna break up with you," Megumin said as she know what I was thinking. I let out a relieved sigh and started to wonder what she wanted to talk about. Wait are we starting to do lewd things together. Am I no longer to be a virgin no more. Is this my reward for all the hard work I have done for this world.

"Why do I get the feeling that Kazuma is thinking perverted thoughts," Megumin said as she starts glaring at me. I gulped. So it's not sex she wanted to talk about.

"I wanted to ask i-if I could be your gi-girlfriend!" She said as she stutters. It's cute to see her get all flustered-wait was that it?

"Oh uh sure. I thought we're already boyfriend and girlfriend?" I was now confused.

"I-Idiot. I never we were there yet!" Megumin said.

"Well maybe clarified next time. What the hell is between friend and lover you damn loli!" I shouted. She continues to glare at me and I glared back. Literally all she does is troll me in this relationship. Not giving any clear signals. She then started to laugh.

"Oi! What's so funny?" I asked, still glaring at her.

"It's just funny that Kazuma always assumes the wrong idea," she said as I still glared at her. I wouldn't be assuming anything if you stop giving me mixed signals, I wanted to say that, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I also wanted to ask about your home country, Japan. Since we are boyfriend and girlfriend I want you to be honest, does it really exist?" She asked as I just stared at her.

I don't know if I should tell her I am from a different world. Not sure if she will believe me considering that she doesn't believe Aqua is a goddess, but that's the useless goddess fault for not being a proper goddess.

"To be honest Megumin, I really want to tell you the truth, but I don't think you'll believe me," I said as I saw her tilt her to side in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" She asked. "Do you believe Aqua is a goddess?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"Then there's your answer," I said as I finish up my food.

"Still. Can you at least tell me?" I sighed.

"Fine...but in exchange we'll go on a date tonight!" I said, while giving her a smile. Megumin was the one to usually ask me on dates, even though it was just an explosion routine.

I saw her blush as well and she started poking her fingers together. "W-Well if Kazuma wants to. I have no plans for tonight, so I wouldn't mind," Megumin said. It really is cute to see her so flustered.

"Great! I'll see you tonight!" I said as left the kitchen.

"Wait! You promise me you'll tell me!" I heard Megumin shout out but I kept walking. I wanted to sleep the rest of the day until I get ready for our date tonight, after all I am a shut-in neet.

**Megumin Pov**

That Kazuma! I swear if I didn't love him already, I would've used explosion on him. "Well time to start dishes," I sighed. I grabbed the dishes and started washing them. I kept help but feel giddy. Kazuma actually ask me on date. I was usually the one to ask him, but I am happy for once he asked me. I wonder what we are gonna do tonight. I guess explosions is out of the question since we are going out during the evening. I can't wait!

"Is breakfast ready?" I heard a tired Aqua from the kitchen door. "It's been ready. I'll go ahead and reheat your food," I said as I went to grab Aqua plate from the fridge. I looked at her and notice her bed hair and see her clutching a wine bottle, muttering my precious. Is she really a goddess or is Kazuma pulling my leg?

* * *

**Part 3**

**Later that evening **

**Kazuma Pov**

I started to get ready for my date with Megumin. I can't help but feel nervous. One, I was the one asking her this time and I am considering this as my first actual date. Two, I am nervous to tell her the truth. I mean not everyday that you'll tell your girlfriend that you are from a different world.

Anyway, I put on my best dress clothes which is just plain shirt, a jacket and pants. Not much fashion in this world, maybe I should start a fashion line as well.

I went down stairs and saw Aqua playing with a baby chick that she believes is a baby dragon. Honestly, how is she a goddess again? I sat down next to Chomusuke, whom looking at me with curiosity.

"Kazuma-san! Kazuma-san!" I heard Aqua called my name.

"Kazuma desu," as always I gave my usual response when someone call my name.

"Why are you dressed up?" She asked. I don't know if I should tell her or not since she can't read the mood at all.

"If you must know, I will be going out with Megumin," I decided to tell her before she invites herself again. Remembering the picnic Megumin and I went on, but during that time it was ok since I was really nervous.

"Kazuma-san! Kazuma-san!" She started again.

"Kazuma dayo," I gave another usual response.

"Can I come?" She asked as I glared at her.

"Absolutely not! I want to be alone with Megumin tonight without any distractions from anyone, that includes the goddess of toilets!" I shouted. I really wanted to spend a night alone. Aqua coming will just be an annoyance.

"But I need to protect the innocent Megumin from the clutches of Scumzuma!" Is she trying to pick a fight with me.

"No is no! And stop calling me that! I swear when I find the one who gave…" I stopped talking as I saw Megumin enter the living room. She looks really beautiful. She was wearing the dress she wore when went to Darkness home estate. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Um...can you stop staring it's embarrassing," Megumin said as she stares at the floor. She was blushing and so was I. I never thought anyone could look more beautiful. It made me forget about my old childhood crush.

"So can I go?" Once again she can't read the mood. "NO!" Megumin and I shouted. I guess she has the same idea as I do.

Aqua just pouted and looked away. "Fine! Not like I wanted to go. I just thought taking a goddess like me will benefit you two," in what way will it benefit us?

"I'll just stay with Emperor Zell and Chomusuke-Ah! Chomusuke stop scratching me will ya!" Aqua said with an angry Chomusuke using her as a scratching post. I'm still convinced that Chomusuke is Wolbach, and still hates Aqua for trouble she caused her.

"That's nice. Ready to go Megumin?" I asked and she nodded. We exited the mansion and head into town. The walk towards the restaurant I was taking her, shouldn't be too long, but the atmosphere is kinda awkward right now. Maybe I should've bought that useless goddess with us.

I then felt someone grabbed my hand. It was Megumin, who found the floor interesting. "I-Is it ok if I hold you hand," she asked.

"Y-Yes," I said. We both we're blushing. I like the feeling of her soft hand against mine. Somehow the atmosphere got less awkward which I didn't mind. I'm starting to become more comfortable doing this with Megumin. Is this what it feels like to have a girlfriend. It feels nice.

We finally arrived at the 'best' restaurant in Axel. According to many of my acquaintances, it has very good food. We both enter and the host greeted us.

"Welcome! Do you have a reservation?" He asked as I told him my name. I was lucky enough that they have tables available or else I would've took Megumin to the guild to eat.

"Here is the menu, I'll be back with glasses of water," he said as he left.

"Wow everything here looks delicious!" Megumin exclaimed. I agreed. The food on the menu really does looks delicious.

"But I have to wonder, why choose this place? We could've just went to the guild and eat there," Megumin bluntly said. I expected this from her.

"Well I thought we could change it up a bit and since I'm rich I thought I take you somewhere nice," I said with a smile.

"Who are you and where is the real Kazuma?" Megumin asked with a serious tone. "Huh?" Did she not like it?

"The Kazuma I know would've just pick someplace cheap to avoid spending too much money," she said as I just sweat-dropped. Honestly, what do they really think of me? Yes every now and then I would act trashy and scummy but I still have a good heart.

"Just kidding. I'm happy that Kazuma is a little thoughtful," I heard her say. Of course I am not planning to be a cheapskate boyfriend. I want you to be with me forever and forever.

"Why do feel like I should be afraid of Kazuma?" Why would you ask that? I haven't done anything yet!

The waiter came back and we started ordering. I just order lizard steak as Megumin order the lobster. Soon the waiter left, leaving me and Megumin alone.

"So," I started, "what did you do today?" I asked. I'm trying not to make this more awkward then it is.

"Not much really. Just the usual. My explosion routine and Yunyun challenges. Did you know that Yunyun has a crush on the delinquent Dust!" Megumin said, whispering the last part. I'm guessing Yunyun might be nearby considering she stalks Megumin.

"It makes sense. I always see her hang out with Dust a lot, that will be an interesting pairing," I said while rubbing my chin. A naive girl and a delinquent. Maybe that shouldn't mix at all.

Our food arrived and we started to dig in. We continue to discuss about our life. Telling each other likes and dislikes. I feel like I'm getting closer with Megumin the more we tell each other about ourselves.

We were soon done with our dinner. As we waited for the check I kept help but stare at Megumin crimson eyes. "Is something the matter?" She asked me. "Nothing at all," I said as she gives me a weird look.

The waiter came back with our check. I then paid him and we both left the restaurant.

"Kazuma we are we heading next?" Megumin asked as I grabbed her hand. "We are going to the park and chat for a bit. After all, you wanted to know more about my country," I said as Megumin eyes light up at the mention of Japan. I guess she really is interested in it.

We both arrived at the park I was at earlier and sat down at a nearby bench. Welp, here goes. I guess it's time to tell her the truth.

"Megumin you asked me if my home country is real right?" I saw her nod her head yes. Here it goes.

"The truth is Megumin, Japan is real. The reason it's hard for me to get back is because it's not part of this world," I said giving her a straight look. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Not apart of this world? What does that even mean?" She asked.

"Do you remember when the winter shogun killed me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well that's not my first time dying," I said as she looked shocked.

"My first death happen in Japan, I pushed a girl away from a speeding truck, but the truck ran over me. At least the girl was safe so that's all it matters to me," I said, not telling her my actual death, because it was too embarrassing. I look towards Megumin, who seems more confused. It's understandable. I would be to.

"I don't get it," She said. I guess I should elaborate more. "You see the world I came didn't have monsters, guilds, nor vegetables that come to life, I guess you could say it's more normal than here. We did have magic, but not the one your familiar with, more like Aqua party tricks," I said as I pause, waiting for her reply. But she didn't, so I continued.

"What I told you before, was somewhat a lie, you seen in my world, we have something called video games. They are games with electricity you say. What I told you was from a video game I was playing. Short story short, I was just shut-in neet as Aqua put it. I never went to school anymore, just spend my days in my room," I paused again before I continue.

"Because Japan is in a different world, I have no way in getting there. I'm not the only one. All those people that appear out of nowhere with strange names are also from Japan as well, including that kitsurugi asshole. Actually some of the ancient language in the Crimson Demons village is actually in Japanese, the language I speak in Japan. That is why Aqua and I were the only ones who were able to read it, speaking of Aqua, she guide dead souls from Japan, which is how I met her. She really is a goddess, even if she doesn't act like one," I said finishing my story.

"I'm glad I got this off my chest, I actually wanted to tell someone, but I was afraid they think I'm crazy, wait do you even believe me?" Now that I asked, she has been very quiet.

"To be honest Kazuma, I'm having a hard time believing," she started, "I'm having a hard time believing that Aqua is an actual goddess," I blinked. That's it? Wait so does she believe me?

"Yes I believe you," Is she reading my mind?

"I guess because of the clothing you wear and you mannerism. Plus you didn't seem to know nothing about this world, hell you didn't know whom the Crimson Demons were, if you had told me in the beginning, I probably wouldn't believe you, but now everything makes since," She finished with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile.

We chatted for a bit. I told her about my family, my life when I was in school, I told her about the Japanese getting cheat-items to use against the Demon King. I also told her the reason why Aqua was here was because she pissed me off, so I end up choosing her as my weapon to spite her.

I noticed it was getting late so we headed back to the mansion. On our way there we chatted more. Megumin told me about her childhood, which I started teary after what I heard what she has been through. No wonder her mom wanted me to marry her already.

We soon arrived at the mansion door and enter. It seems Aqua went to bed as she was not hogging the couch.

"Kazuma I had a great time, thank you for telling me everything. I promise not to tell anyone," Megumin said as she pretend to seal her lips and threw an imagery key away.

"No problem thanks for listening Megumin. I had a great time as well," as I smiled at her. I was about to walk away until she grabbed me and pulled my head towards her. I blinked and felt something soft on lips. She was kissing me. I started to blush, and soon I leaned into the kiss.

"Get your dirty hands of her you loli-neet!" Of course she has to come and ruin the moment.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Normal Pov**

"Mommy! Mommy!" A young girl with short black haired and crimson eyes yelled out as she ran towards her mother.

"Yuiyui, what did I say about running inside," the woman said as the girl who is called Yuiyui pouted.

"You said not to run at all!" The mother laughed.

"You look so adorable when you pout," she said as she ruffled her hair.

"Morning Megumin," said a very tired Kazuma who enter into the kitchen door.

"Morning Kazuma, I guess Yuiyui woke you up?" Megumin asked.

"Yep. I guess she is excited to start school. Anyway what's for breakfast," Kazuma asked as he sat next to Yuiyui, who was reading the comics.

"Well dear, I'm making pancakes and bacon, I hope you'll enjoy it after all. It would be cooked by me, Megumin of the Crimson Demons! Axel's number one top chef that wields the advanced cooking skills!" Megumin exclaimed as she did her pose. Yuiyui got off her seat and joined her mother.

"With the help of Yuiyui! Daughter of Kazuma and Megumin Satou! Axel's number one adorable girl!" She exclaimed as she does the same pose as her mother. Kazuma chuckled seeing doing the pose as mother and daughter.

"What's so funny daddy?" Yuiyui asked.

"Nothing sweetie come here let's read the comics together," Kazuma said as Yuiyui sat back down.

**Kazuma pov**

It's been seven years since me and Megumin became a thing and five years since we defeated the Demon King. It's been one interesting ride. Aqua went back to heaven to continue her duties. At first we were sad, but heaven allowed Aqua to visit us once in awhile. Darkness moved out of the mansion as she is now queen. Still can't believe the prince asked for her hand in marriage. He must liked bdsm or something. As for me and Megumin, we started a family. I can't believe after all these years, she and I are still together.

"Is everything alright dear?" Megumin asked me as she set a plate of pancakes in front me.

"Everything is fine, by the way did your father ever reply about him staying with us?" I asked.

A lot has happened in the past twelve years. Megumin mother passed away from an illness during Megumin pregnancy. Megumin was heartbroken. Not only she lost her mom, but our daughter will never get to meet her. I allowed Megumin to name Yuiyui after her mother. It was at least I can do since Megumin mother did help me out in getting laid.

"Yes. He said he doesn't mind staying with us for now. Good thing to because Yunyun told me all my father does is work and sleep. He never goes out and socialize anymore," Megumin said in a worried tone.

It's understandable why she is worry. Hell I am worry. Her father and I got off to a rocky start but eventually he warmed up to me. Since Kommeko left to become an adventurer, he might of been really lonely.

"That's good. When will he be moving in with us?" I asked.

"He said if it's ok he could move in two days. He wants to finish some unfinished business," Megumin said as she sat next to me. I wonder what kind of unfinished business he has. I guess it doesn't matter. He's moving in with us, so it's fine I guess.

"I am happy he decided to come because I have good news," Megumin said as gives me sweet smile. Wait that smile is too sweet.

"Kazuma how would like to have another child?" I dropped my fork. Is she for reals. Is she really pregnant.

"Honey are you sure?" I asked. I just want to double check. "Yes. I went to a check up about a week ago because I missed _'you know what'_. The doctor confirmed it. I'm one month pregnant Kazuma," I could hear the excitement in her voice

The one logical thing is to be happy and rush to her and kiss her, but I did the exact opposite.

_'Thud'_

**Megumin Pov**

"_*sigh*_ He fainted again," I said as I shook my head. He did the same thing when I told him I was pregnant with Yuiyui.

"Mommy is daddy alright?" I heard Yuiyui asked. I just giggled.

"Daddy is fine, he just tired. Yuiyui how would you like to have a little brother or sister?" I asked and her eyes glowed.

"Yes mommy! I'll finally have someone to play with!" Yuiyui exclaimed. I just laughed and picked up Kazuma.

"Let's put daddy back to bed and then I'll drop you off at school, ok sweetie," I said. I saw Yuiyui nodded as she ran upstairs to grab her school supplies. Things will get more interesting from here. I went to our bedroom and laid Kazuma on top of the bed. I then went outside were Yuiyui is running around chasing a butterfly.

"Let's go sweetie!" Yuiyui notice me and ran towards me. I held her hand and use the Teleport spell, the only spell I will know, other then explosion, since I needed it take Yuiyui to school in Crimson Demon village.

**Kazuma POV**

"_*yawn*_ What a great nap, wait how did I get into my bed?" I asked myself as I notice I was in my and Megumin bedroom. Oh well I went down stairs and notice Megumin reading a book.

"Sorry honey, I guess I fainted. I am excited about the new addition to the family," I said as sat next to her. I put my arms around and she leaned in.

"No problem dear. I kinda expected it," she said with a small laugh.

I laughed as well. To be honest, I never imagined I'll have kids, but I guess anything could happen.

"You know," Megumin started, "when we first started dating we both will always get flustered by doing this," she said with a giggle. I chuckled as well. Back then I use to think about sex all the time but when it comes to do stuff like this, I always wuss out.

"Now we could this without feeling awkward anymore," I said as Megumin nodded.

Megumin then moved away from my arm and looked at me with a smile. "Kazuma I never got to thank you," thank me? For what?

"It's because of you that I am here now. We are here now. You kept me in the party even though I knew one spell. You put up with my nonsense and you even went so far as to reject the spells I lined up for me. Now only that but you decided to stay faithful to me during the whole time we are together. You were always there for me. So thank you Kazuma. I love you," Megumin finished as I was moved by her words.

"Megumin you don't have to thank me. You did match as I did. I'm happy that we are here together. I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world. I love you and only you Megumin," I said with a smile.

Megumin then jumped on me and gave me a passionate kiss and return it. If they someone were to ask me back then, hey Kazuma did you regret coming to this world, I would've said yes. But if they ask me now, I would say no because my one true love is here.

Shit now I became one of those shitty protagonists in romance novels.

**The End**

* * *

**An: I hope you like the updated version of this story. Please leave a review and goodbye! **


End file.
